


İz

by Purpuravale



Category: Mucize Doktor (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpuravale/pseuds/Purpuravale
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Berhayat Hastanesi’nde her zamanki günlerden biriydi. Asistan doktorlar acilde iş yapmak üzere görevlendirilmiş, hepsi acilin bir köşesine dağılmıştı. Cep dehası ile ağlak kontes bir tarafta gülüşmekteydi , Demir boğaz ağrısı ile acile gelen hastaya bakıyordu. Doruk ise bir kenarda sakin bir şekilde oturmaktaydı. Daha önce görülmemiş bir sakinlik vardı üzerinde, fırtına öncesi sessizlik halindeydi . 5 dakika sonra fırtına koptu. 4 yaralı asker gelmekteydi hastaneye . Çarşı iznine çıkmış 4 asker yolda iken hain bir pusuya yakalanmış ve hepsi yaralanmıştı. Haberi duyan Doruk ‘un bütün sakinliği kayboldu bir anda. Acilin ortasından, ambulansların geldiği o arka kapıya doğru ışınlandı sanki. Bir anda kendini orada bulmuştu . O an üzerindeki mavi kıyafetler, beyaz önlük kaybolmuş, kamuflajlarını giymişti. Yaka kartı yoktu, omuzluğu vardı... Alınan bir haberle; İstanbul’uun ortasındaki 5 yıldızlı otel gibi bir hastaneden, medikal malzemelerinin kısıtlı olduğu , her dakika bir vahşetin yaşandığı o dağa ışınlanmıştı. Şu an yoktu onun için. Şu an bir cerrahi asistan değil , üsteğmen Doruk Özütürk’tü . Yasadığı bütün travmalar silindi bir anlığına, o an sadece işine odaklandı o askerleri kurtarmaya. Eskiden yaptığı gibi ...

Acı acı çalan sirenleri ile 4 tane ambulans geldi peş peşe . Doruk bir anda bütün acili kontrol altına aldı.  
“ATT’lerden aldığınız bilgiye göre ikisi ağır, ikisi hafif yaralıymış. Daha önce kurşun yaralanması gören oldu mu ? Olduysa ağır vakalardan birini o alsın,ben diğer vakayı alayım. “   
3 asistan ve 2 hemşire Doruk’a karşı şaşkın gözlerle baktılar.   
“ Anladım görmediniz . Ali sen ağır vakayı alırsın. Bakın arkadaşlar, olabildiğince hızlı ve pratik yönetiyoruz bu işi. Eğer sıkıntı yaşarsanız haber verin, yardımcı olurum “ dedi . 

İlk ambulans geldi ve içinden yirmili yaşlarda genç bir asker indirildi . Bilinci açıktı, karnından 3 el vurulmuştu. Nazlı aldı hemen hastayı.   
İkinci ambulansın kapısı açıldı. Aynı yaşlarda genç bir asker daha indirildi . 4 el göğsünden vurulmuştu. Ali ile hemen acile geçildi .   
Üçüncü ambulans açıldı. 30’lu yaşlarda başka bir asker… 2 el karnından vurulmuştu ,Demir aldı hastayı.  
Ve son ambulansın kapısı açıldı. 20’li yaşlarda bilinci açık ve konuşan bir kadın asker indirildi ambulanstan . 5 el vurulmuştu ancak müthiş bir güçle dayanıyordu. Doruk hasta ile ilerlerken asker elini tuttu Doruk'un. “ Lütfen Emre ve Asım’ı kurtarın, beni bırakın ne olur onları kurtarın. Beni boş verin, benim arkamdan kimse ağlamaz, kimsem yok benim “ diyerek kısık bir sesle yalvardı kadın asker.  
Doruk o arada müdaheleye başlamıştı bile . “Adın ne senin asker? “ dedi beni değil, onları kurtarın diye sayıklayan askere .   
“Derin “ dedi asker…  
“Tamam Derin , halledicez merak etme “ diyerek ilk müdahaleyi yapmaya başladı . O arada gözü diğer asistanlardaydı . Tanju ve Ferman geldiler koşarak . Doruk’a doğru yaklaşan Tanju; Doruk’un pratik ve hızlı müdahalelerini görünce saniyelik duraksadı. Hemen Demir ‘in yanına ilerledi. Ferman ise çoktan Nazlı’nın yanına varmıştı.   
Doruk kimseyi umursamadan , sanki dağdaki hastanedeymiş gibi “Ameliyathane hazır mı?” diye bağırdı. Tanju ve Ferman göz göze geldiler o an . Tanju başını salladı Ferman’a ve uzaktan Doruk’a “Sen halledersin, haydi”dedi. Doruk anlık nerede bulunduğunu hatırladı . Saniyelik durakladı ve sonra “Teşekkür ederim hocam”dedi kısık bir sesle . Koşarak ilerledi ameliyathaneye doğru .   
Ameliyata farklı bir Doruk girdi o an . O özgüveni gitmiş, beceriksiz , asi , telaşlı Doruk yoktu o an . O an Komando İhtisas Kursunu yeni bitirmiş; dağda 1 aydır çalışan; Gata’nın altın çocuğu vardı. Yasadığı hiçbir olay önemli değildi. Vücudunda var olan bütün yaralanmalar, kafasındaki parazit, çektiği acılar, ruhunu küle çevirmiş bütün acılar yok olmuştu . O an sadece başarılı, bulunduğu yere ait olan ve sevilen bir Doruk vardı . Ailesinden hiç ayrılmamış, hiç kovulmamış , hiç eziyet çekmemişti. En iyi versiyonu vardı en iyisi ...

Ameliyat oldukça iyi bir şekilde bittikten sonra odaya alındı Derin . O kadar iyi geçmişti ki ameliyat; hem bir asker kurtarmanın hem de tekrardan eski günlerdeki gibi tek başına ameliyat yapmanın huzurunu yaşayarak ellerini yıkadı . Diğer askerlerin durumlarına bakmak için; diğer ameliyathanelere doğru ilerledi . Ali ve Adil Hoca’nın ameliyatı çok iyi gitmekteydi . Ferman hoca ve Nazlı’ya baktı sonra. Ardından da ameliyatı bitmiş olan Tanju Hoca ve Demir’in yanına ilerledi.Tanju hocaya hasta ile ilgili bilgiler verdi . Tanju hoca gülümseyerek ;  
“ Harika iş, Doruk . Aferin sana . Çok iyiydin çok .” dedi . Doruk başına eğerek gülümsedi .  
“Kontrollerini halledersin . Bir şey olursa da haber ver” diyerek ilerledi. Demir onunla konuşmak için tam bir şey diyecekti ki; Doruk’un ayağı takılıp, yanda medikal malzemelerinin bulunduğu masaya çarptı .   
Sonra da dengesini sağlayıp ; hiçbir şey olmamış gibi , Demir ‘i görmezden gelerek hastanın odasına doğru ilerledi. Odadaki kanepeye oturup hastasının uyanmasını beklemeye başladı . Sonra hafifçe başını kanepenin koluna yasladı ve gözlerini kapattı . En azından 5-6 saat uyanmazdı hastası ve o da çok rahat dinlenirdi. Ama bir gariplik vardı, normalde yumuşacık olan o kanepe beton kadar sert geldi ona . Bir türlü rahat edemedi . Söylendi kendi kendine “ Bu kanepelere ne oldu böyle ya ? Eskiden hiç öyle değildi, yumuşacıktı bunlar. Beliz hanımın cimriliği tutmuş belli. “ 

3 saat geçti, gözünü kırpmadan . Sabah olacaktı neredeyse. O an hastası kıpırdanmaya başladı . Doruk sıçradı hemen . “Asker günaydın nasıl hissediyorsun? . Merak etme arkadaşların iyi . Çakı gibisiniz hepiniz. “ dedi gülümseyerek .   
Derin de gülümsedi. “ Sabah sabah, ne bu neşe doktor ya… Teşekkür ederim. İyi hissediyorum. Ee ne zaman çıkarım buradan ? “ pes peşe sorular sordu .   
Doruk,” Merak etme . Biraz kalacaksın burada; kontrollerin tamamlandığında ve bir sorun olmadığını anladığımızda çıkabilirsin. “dedi . “İlk önce temel testleri tamamlayalım sonra seninle asker askere bir sohbet edelim ne dersin? “ diyerek hafifçe omzuna vurdu . Derin gülümseyerek kafasını salladı.   
Prosedürleri hazırlamak için çıktı odadan. Bütün temel testleri hazırladı ve düzene koydu. Derin’in odasına doğru yaklaştığında bazı bağrışmalar duydu . Neler olduğunu görmek için içeri girdiğinde Derin ile Demir’in bağıra çağıra tartıştığını gördü. Anlık bir şok yaşadı ve ardından içeri girdi . Demir’in “Sen umutsuz vakasın, umutsuz. Bu yüzden yalnız öleceksin” dediğini duydu. Gözleri dolmuş , kıpkırmızı bir Demir vardı o an . “ Ne oluyor ya? Demir sen ne yapıyorsun burada ? O ne demek ya ? “ dedi. Demir Doruk’u duymadı bile. Hızlıca çıktı odadan, Doruk peşinden giderek Demir’in kolundan yakaladı.  
“Oğlum, ne yapıyorsun ya benim hastanın yanında ? Ayrıca hastayla bağıra çağıra kavga etmek ne demek ? Yalnız öleceksin ne demek ya ? Nasıl böyle şeyler söylersin bir hastaya ya ? Kim bu kim ?”diyerek sinirli sinirli ; neredeyse ağlayacak olan Demir’i soru yağmura tuttu . Demir yüzüne boş bir bakış attı , ağzını açmadan arkasını dönüp hızlıca ilerlemeye başladı. Şaşkın bir biçimde Derin’in odasına ilerledi . Tam kapıdan içeri girerken bir ses duydu. Atik bir şekilde sesin geldiği banyoya girdi Doruk . Derin, aynaya yumruk atmıştı . Ayna parçaları lavabonun içinde kanla birlikte bir düzen oluşturmuştu . Elinden kanlar akıyor, banyonun her tarafına kanlar yayılıyordu.   
“Dur! Ne yapıyorsun sen ya ? Bekle ! Aynaya yumruk atmak nedir Derin ? “   
Derin sustu.   
Doruk; “Gel buraya . Şu elindeki ayna parçalarını çıkaralım. Sizin Demir’le aranız da ne var ya ? Neden kavga ettiniz ki ? “ dedi.   
“Anlamıyorsunuz. Hiçbiriniz anlamıyorsunuz . Anladığınızı, anlayabileceğinizi söylüyorsunuz ama sadece acıyorsunuz, bana sadece acı duyuyorsunuz. Ezik , küçük biri gibi davranıyorsunuz ,bu hiç iyi değil hiç değil . “  
Doruk şaşırmıştı . Neyi anlayamıyordu ki, Demir neden buraya gelip Derin ile konuşma ihtiyacı, onu anladığını belirtme ihtiyacı çekmişti ki ? Anlamsızdı bütün bunlar . Tam birkaç tane daha soru sormak için ağzını açmıştı ki Derin bir anda sert bir şekilde çıkıştı.  
“Yalnız bırak beni . Konuşmak, birine dert yanmak, bir şeyleri paylaşmak istemiyorum. Ben yalnız bir şekilde mutluyum. Konuştukça ruhumdaki yaralar daha çok acıtıyor canımı. Kabuk bağlamayan, sürekli canlı olan yaralar bunlar ve anlattıkça, bir şeyler söyledikçe, iğneler batıyor o yaralara, çok canımı yakıyor çok . “ Eline pansuman yapmayı bitirmiş olan Doruk’ a bakıp elini hızlıca çekti . Doruk'un gözleri dolmuştu, çok tanıdıktı bunlar aşırı tanıdıktı . Ne yaşamış olabilir ki diye düşündü.  
Odadan çıkmadan “ Bu hastanenin manzarası güzel mi Doruk ? Çatıdan nasıl manzarası ? “. Doruk durakladı. Kafasını sallamakla yetindi . Derin Doruk’un cevabı alır almaz yan tarafa dönmüştü . Doruk Derine baktı birkaç saniye . Ardından odadan çıktı.  
Asistan odasına doğru ilerledi . Diğer askerlerin durumunu merak etmişti . Odaya girdi ancak odanın boş olduğunu gördü . Neredeydi bu millet ? O an hastanenin genel olarak çok hoş olduğunu fark etti. Neden acaba diye düşündü, sonra pek takmayarak otomata doğru ilerledi . Otomattan büsküvi aldı kendine. İlginç bir şekilde otomat sorun çıkarmamış, rahatlıkla vermişti büskiviyi. Gülümsedi “Probis de getirmişler vay be  “ dedi. Ardından etrafta konuşacak kimse olmaması ve aklının Derin’de kalması nedeniyle Derin’in odasına ilerledi . Odaya girince büyük bir şok yaşadı . Derin odada yoktu , hızlıca banyoyu kontrol etti ve odadan çıkmadan “Dikkat et ,bu odadaki hastaya. Gözünü sakın ayırma” diye uyardığı hemşirenin yanına koştu . Hemşire bir arkadaşıyla gülerek konuşmakta ve asla onu duymamaktaydı . “Neyse , sizinle mi uğraşıcam” diyerek nereye gitmiş olabilir diye düşünmeye başladı . O an aklına çatı geldi . “Çatı, çatı “diyerek koşmaya başladı . İnsanüstü bir hızla vardı çatıya ve içini kemiren , bir türlü inanmadığı ama gerçek olacağını bildiği o görüntüyle karşılaştı . Derin, çatıdaki korkulukların en ucundaydı. Atlamaya her an hazırdı. Doruk sakin bir şekilde yaklaştı Derin’e .   
“Derin, Derin sakin ol . Bak ben buradayım. Haydi gel, bu tarafa gel .. Bunu yapamazsın Derin olmaz “   
Derin hafifçe Doruk a doğru döndü. Gülümsedi .   
“Bu bir tercih değil . Hiçbir zaman olmadı. Anlamıyorsun değil mi anlatamıyorum sana. “   
“Bak , çok genç yaştasın Derin . Olmaz bu şekilde olmaz vazgeçemezsin yaşamaktan . Bak iyileşiyorsun işte, arkadaşların da iyi . Söyle, anlat derdini bana. Derin, bir tek ben anlarım seni burada . Bir tek ben bilirim yaşadığın acıları. “   
Derin, alttan bir bakış attı Doruk ‘a . Sakin bir sesle konuşmaya başladı.   
“Gerçekten anlayabilir misim beni ? Gerçekten mi ? Peki, anlatayım o zaman . Ben hep ailenin kara keçisi oldum hayatım boyunca . Ablam vardı bir tane, o kadar çalışkandı ki . Doktor olan babam bu mesleğin kuşaktan kuşağa geçmesi konusunda oldukça kararlıydı . Ablam uyum sağladı hemen, ama ben .. Ben yapamadım, zaten pek işim olmazdı kalemle kağıtla. Bu durum babamı çok kızdırdı . Zaten eve çok az gelen ancak geldiğinde de liderliğini ilan eden babam, bu halimi hiç iyi karşılamadı ve düzeni bozan aykırı olanı o evden çıkarmak istedi. Kovdu beni evden. Saygınlığını bozan beni, saygın bir meslek kazanmam için askeri liseye verdi .”   
Doruk ‘un başına dayanılmaz bir ağrı saplandı o an . Çökme ihtiyacı hissetti, ayakta duramayacak kadar güçsüzdü. “Bu gerçek olamaz, olamaz… Hayır, bu kadar benzeyemez hayır “ ama Derin duymadı onu, devam etti anlatmaya .  
“Askeri liseye gittim . Çok zor geldi başta, çok . Sonra zorluklarla başa çıkmaya çalışan tek işinin ben olmadığımı anladım. Tek zorlanan ben değildim, tek farklı olan ben değildim . Zorlanmadan uymuştum oraya . Kader ortağı olmuştum oradaki diğer insanlarla. Zorlukları , acımasızlığı, disiplini unuttum o an . Kolay geldi her şey . Atlatabilirdim ve atlattım . Uyum sağladıkça sevdim orayı; onlar da beni sevdiler. Sonra lise bitince doktor olmaya karar verdim . Hem bana “Neşter tutamazsın sen, yetersizsin” diyenlere inat hem de asker olarak kalmak istemediğim için. Gata’ya girdim hem de çok iyi bir puanla. Aileme haber verdim bunu . Annem çok sevindi ama babam ... Bunu yapmanın bir zorunluluk olduğunu, zaten bunu yapmam gerektiğini savundu . Gata’ya girmiştim Gata’ya ... Bir kere iyi söz çıkmadı ağzından . Ben de kestim aramayı . Saç teli kadar ince olan bağlantımız iyice inceldi böylece, neredeyse kopacak hale geldi. Gata’da çok başarılı oldum . Hem sevdim bu işi de hem de becerdim. Disipline kolaylıkla ayak uydurdum. Birincilikle bitirdim biliyor musun ? 8 yılda bitirilen o zor akademiyi 6 yılda birincilikle bitirdim . Ardından Komondo Ihtisas kursuna yazıldım . Her yere uyum sağlayabilecek, engel tanımayan bir askeri doktor oldum . Tamamlandı her şey… Hazırdım artık. Dağa gittim ben de . Saha, benim çalışmam için en ideal alandı. Ailemi, kendimi bulmuştum. Vahşetin içinde kendimi bulmuştum ; ama bu kadar kolay olmadı hiçbir şey. Arkadaşlarımı kaybettim , komutanlarımı kaybettim hem de kendi ellerimde .. Ağır geldi çok ağır. Ailemin parçaları yavaştan elimden kayıp gitmeye başladı işte... Ama bunun hiçbir şey olduğunu, asıl büyük olan olayı daha yaşamadığımı nereden bilecektim ki ?” 

Doruk, baş ağrısından yerde kıvranmakta, ayrıca vücudunun her yeri de bütün kemikleri kırılmış gibi ağrımaktaydı . Sesi çıkmadı bir süre . Konuşamadı. Bütün gücüyle “Yeter sus artık “ diye bağırmak istiyordu ama yapamıyordu... Hafifçe başını kaldırdı. Son bir güçle fısıldadı karşındaki askere.  
“ Bu kadar benzemesi imkansız . Bu senin hikayen değil, değil. Yeter sus artık sus!!!”   
Derin başını salladı. “Sonunu anlatmadan olmaz . Her şey çözülmeli her şey. Bir gün 10 askerin gittiği bir operasyonda yaralanma haberi geldi. Ben , ve 4 arkadaşım dahil bindik kamyonete . 6 kişi. Yolda giderken başımıza çok kötü bir şey geldi çok. Yolda mayın varmış… Patladı… O an her şey yok oldu simsiyah, simsiyah oldu her yer .. Gözlerimi açtığımda bilmem kaç metre uzağa sürüklendiğimi gördüm, uçmuştum resmen . Sesimi çıkarmaya çalıştım olmadı. Kolumu kıpırdatmaya çalıştım, kalkmaya çalıştım, parmağımın ucunu kıpırdatamadım. Arkadaşlarımdaydı gözlerim. Nerede olduklarını bilmiyordum neredelerdi? Sonra ekip geldi ikinci sağlık ekibi . Aldılar beni, ama arkadaşlarımı kalmıştı . Arkadaşlarım diye bağırmak istedim arkadaşlarım.. Ama senin çıkmadı… Sonrası yok, koca bir boşluk... Ne olduğunu hatırlayamadım bile .. Kendime geldiğimde başından annem ağlıyordu , babam ise buz gibi ciddiyetle tedavi önerilerini konuşuyordu. Anneme baktım sonra babama ... Ardından ablama... Arkadaşım, “İlk birkaç zaman yardıma ihtiyaç duyacak . Yanında olmanız önemli, tekrardan yürüyebilmesi için belli bir zaman ve rehabiltasina gerekli”dedi . Annem onayladı hemen, destek olacağını söyledi. Ama ama .. Olmadılar . Pes ettiler . Kafama koca bir parazit yerleştirmiş o kaza sonrası; ne suskunluğumu kabul ettiler ne de konuşmamı . Dayanamadılar bana. Bakım evine gönderdiler . 2.kez o binadan sürüldüm . Belki bu sefer haklılardı, yürüyemeyen, bir sürü travması olan bir askere bakmak işkenceydi onlar için. Hak verdim onlara. Arada geldiler yanıma ama gittikçe azaldı ziyaretleri... Sonra da kaderime terk ettiler beni, 13 yaşında olduğum gibi . Tek başıma iyileştim ben . Tek başıma küllerimden yeniden doğdum.O saç telinden daha ince kalmış bağ,o an koptu işte . İyileştikten sonra 1 sene kadar evde kaldım. Bir tek anneme haber verdim. O bir sene hiç iyi geçmedi hiç . Yalnızlığıma yalnızlık; sessizliğime sessizlik; yaralarıma yara katıldı . Sonrası belli, hayatı boyunca acılara mahkum olacak biri olarak geldim buraya “   
Derin indi, çatının korkuluğunun en ucundan. Yerde yatarak başını defalarca vuran ve yeter artık sus diyerek sayıklayan adamın yanına gidip elini tuttu ve kaldırdı onu . Doruk’a hiç beklemediği bir güç geldi o an . Bir anda güçle doldu .   
“Bunu nasıl bilebilirsin nasıl? Bunu ben kimseye anlatmadım hiç kimseye . Bunu bilebilmen imkansız . Neden bunu yapıyorsunuz, neden benim hikayemi anlatıyorsun neden ?”  
Derin baştan beri olduğu yere gitti yeniden. Ciddi bir yüz hali vardı.  
“Sence ? Bunun mantıklı bir açıklaması var mı sence ? Bir düşünsene neler olduğunu, bugün bir düşün. Hikayeni anlat dedin anlattım işte.”  
Doruk , bütün gün boyunca olanları birleştirmeye başladı. Ve o an anladı bir şeylerin yanlış gittiğini.  
“Sen gerçek değilsin “   
“Aksine en az senin kadar gerçeğim. “   
Doruk anladı o an . “Sen bensin . Baştan beri sen bendin.”  
Onayladı Derin . “ Hatırlamıyorsun hiçbir gerçeği . Gerçekleri.. O gün yaşananları … Anlatmamı ister misin gerçekten? Bunu kaldırabilecek misin?   
Başını salladı Doruk . Hayatında büyük acılar yaşamış bir adamın vereceği tepkiyi verdi. Gülümsedi.   
“ Dün gerçekten hastaneye 4 yaralı askeri geldi . Ancak çok büyük farklarla. Askerlerden biri kafasında vurulmuştu, Ali pek bir şey yapamadı . Diğeri 7 el kurşun yemişti 7 el. Demir çok uğraştı ama olmadı. Nazlı da kurtaramadı . Sen, sen çok uğraştın. İmkanın olsa 4’e bölünür de 4’üne de bakardın tek başına . Ama olmadı . Olmayınca olmuyor bazen . Çok ağır geldi. Durdu o an her şey . Zaman durdu . Görüntüler bulanıklaştı , sesler kesildi . O an, o 4 yatakta tanımadığın 4 asker yoktu ... Birinde; zamanında babandan daha çok sevgi beslediğin Asım komutan vardı; birinde askeri liseden beri birlikte olduğun en yakın arkadaşın Emre vardı; birinde ise birlikte çalıştığın o genç askeri doktor Murat vardı . Derin’in yerinde ise sen vardın. O 4 askerle birlikte bitti her şey … Hepsinin başına gittin hepsinin ama olmadı . En sonunda Derin’in yanına gidip için dışına çıkana kadar ağladın. Her dakika gözleri dolu dolu gezen sen, ilk defa acilin ortasında oturup ağladın . Yaklaşmaya çalıştılar sana ancak izin vermedin . Bir tek kişiye verdin Tanju hocaya . Tanju hoca sakinlikle kaldırıp “Hadi gel, elini yüzünü yıkayalım oğlum” diyerek seni lavaboya götürmeye çalıştı . Ben giderim diyerek tek başına yürümeye başladın . Demir yardım etmek istedi ancak önündeki masayı devirerek onu dinlemedin, görmezden gelerek yürümeye devam ettin . Demir peşinden geldi . Seni anlamak istediğini, konuşmak istediğini, dinlemek istediğini söyledi . Zaten yaralı olan sen, istemedin yanında kimseyi . Tek başına kalman gerektiğini söyledin, tek başına... Vazgeçmeyince; sen de her zaman yaptığın şeyi yaptın uzaklaştırdın kendinden . Ama çok daha acımasızını yaptın, tam kalbine sapladın bıçağı. Çevirdin sonra acımazsızca çevirdin, arkadaşım diyebileceğin tek kişinin kalbinde kocaman bir boşluk açtın. Kocaman... Demir kıpkırmızı bir halde ve dolan gözlerle ayrıldı yanından; giderken de umutsuz bir vaka olduğunu söyledi sana , yalnız öleceğini söyledi . Hayatında belki de ilk defa söylediği bir cümle ömrü boyunca kocaman bir pişmanlık olarak kalacaktı, fark edemedi o an bunu. Çok sinirlendin.”  
Doruk araya girdi . “ Aynaya yumruk attım. “   
Derin gülümseyip onayladı . “Evet aynaya yumruk attın . O kadar sinirlenmiştin ki, o kadar sinirlenmiştin ki geçiriverdin yumruğunu. Etraf kan oldu her taraf .. Sonra çıktın banyodan.. Üzerindeki mavi önlükten bir parça koparıp elini sardın ve üstünü bile değiştirmeden deri ceketini giyip motoruna doğru ilerledin . Ancak daha önce tahmin etmen gereken, hatta oldukça geç kalmış, senin bir parçan ortaya çıktı . Baş ağrın... Motora bindin 5 tane ilaç aldın . Biraz ilerledin ancak hiç etki etmedi sana bu . Durdun, bir 5 tane ilaç daha aldın .. Ancak yine bir işe yaramadı.. Ayak parmaklarından başladı uyuşma, bacağına ilerledi... Sonra kolların uyuştu. Durdun bir 5 tane daha içtin. Görüntüler bulanıklaştı , seslerin şiddeti azaldı ve o an bir şarampole doğru ilerlediğinin farkına bile varmadın. Ve bitti her şey... Sana buraya çıkmanın bir tercih olmadığını , zorunluluk olduğunu belirtmiştim . Şimdi anladın mı?”   
Doruk’un gözlerinden yaşlar dökülmeye başladı . Gülümsüyordu . “Bitti mi” dedi “Bitti mi gerçekten .. Bu kadardı demek . “   
Durdu. Kafasını kaldırdı. Yukarı baktı birkaç dakika ve sonra hastaneye doğru döndü. “ Beni özlerler mi ? Hatırlarlar mı beni ? “ dedi.  
Derin “ Senin hikayen evdeki küçük yaramaz olarak , askeri lisedeki o ergen olarak, Gata nın altın çocuğu olarak , üsteğmen doktor olarak ya da cerrahi asistan olarak bitmedi. Sen hep Doruk Özütürk’tün , Doruk Özütürk olarak doğdun ve öyle ölüyorsun. Seni kimsenin hatırlamasına ihtiyacın yok , seni kimsenin özlemesine ihtiyacın yok . Sen bu dünyada çok güzel izler bıraktın. “ dedi arkasını dönerken.   
Doruk gülen gözlerle “Bitti yani “dedi . Derin son kez gülerek “İyi ki vardın Doruk Özütürk “dedi . “İyi ki vardın “. Sonra atladı o çatıdan… 

Berhayat’a saatler sonra bir haber geldi . Acı bir haber .. İlk Tanju’ya gitti , Tanju delirdi duyduğunda. Eli ayağına dolaştı, uzun zamandır belki de ilk defa gözleri doldu.. Koşarak indi acil kapısına . Haber çabuk yayıldı hastanede . Bir anda karanlık yayıldı Berhayat ‘ın her tarafına . Olayı duyan Demir ilk şoku atlattıktan sonra bu hayatta asla kalbinden ve ruhundan silinemeyecek o izi hatırladı . Arkadaşıyla uzun zamanlar geçirdiği o bodrum katına inip saatlerce ağladı. Selvi hemşire haberi alır almaz fenalaştı. Herkes, o acının etkisine girdi.   
Tolstoy der ki ; “Tüm muhteşem hikayeler iki şekilde başlar: ya bir insan bir yolculuğa çıkar, ya da şehre bir yabancı gelir..”  
Hastaneye bir yabancı gelmiş ve sadece varlığıyla muhteşem bir hikaye bırakmıştı arkasında. O hastanedeki hiç kimse bu hikayeyi bilmeyecekti, hikayesi onunla birlikte gitmişti . Ama o varlığı ile bile arkasında silinmeyecek izler bırakmıştı. Belki de tek istediği buydu , izler bırakmak …


	2. İz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tek gayesi iz bırakmak olan o adamın bıraktığı izler

Berhayat Hastanesi’nde her zamanki günlerden biriydi. Doruk ve Demir bankonun kenarında yine bir konu hakkında tartışıyorlardı. “Bak oğlum, benim basketbolda madalyalarım var. Beni asla basketbolda geçemezsin.” “ Ya ben seni her konuda geçerim, merak etme sen . “ dedi gülerek Doruk. “ O zaman var mısın iddiaya ? Bu akşam maç yapıyoruz. Kaybeden maçtan sonra yemekleri ısmarlar. “ Demir gülümseyerek hırslı bir yüz ifadesi ile kabul etti bu teklifi. “Ne istersem onu ısmarlayacaksın ama. Öyle cimrilik olmaz . “. Doruk “Göreceğiz kimin ısmarlayacağını ; senin o zenginliğini sonuna kadar kullanacağım , hiç merak etme “ dedi . 3 saat kadar hasta baktılar ve nöbetleri bitmişti. Demir Doruk’un yanına gidip “Haydi, hazır mısın seni yenmeme ? “ dedi . Doruk ; “Her zaman Holding Fatihi ; her zaman “ diyerek soyunma odasının yolunu tuttu. Birlikte soyunma odasına doğru giderlerken Doruk lavaboya gitmek istediğini söyledi; Demir dışarıda bekleyeceğini söyleyip kapının yan tarafındaki duvara yaslandı. 10 dakika oldu , 15 dakika oldu , 30 dakika oldu . Doruk bir türlü çıkmıyordu; Demir merak edip içeri girdi ve o korkunç manzarayla karşılaştı. Karşısında gözleri kıpkırmızı, üzeri kanlar içinde bir Doruk vardı. ”Umutsuz vakasın… Yalnız öleceksin… “ dedi Demir’e…  
Demir bir anda sıçradı sızdığı kanepede. Yine o büyük oturma odasındaki kanepede sızmıştı. 15 dakika kadar… 2 hafta olmuştu. Demir’in hayatını baştan sona değiştiren o haber geleli tamı tamına 2 hafta olmuştu. Koskocaman 14 gün… 14 asır gibi gelen 14 gün…   
“Hey kravatlı, bu etrafın hali ne böyle? Yakışıyor mu sana ? Şuraya bak ; geçirdiğin sinir krizleri sonucu odadaki bütün süs eşyaları kırılmış olarak yerde ; 5 defa ayağını kestin bu yüzden. Sehpanın üstü bitmiş içki şişeleri ile dolu , alkol komasına girmezsen havasızlıktan gideceksin gibi. O kanepede yatmayı da bırak artık, çöplük gibi olmuş, şuna bak. Yemin ediyorum dağınıksın ya; ee ne de olsa yardımcılar , bakıcılar ile büyümüş paşamız; bizim gibi askeri lise mi görmüş. “   
Demir aniden kalktı kanepeden ; karşısında dimdik duran o adama baktı . Çocuksu bir sevinçle odanın girişinde duran adama doğru koştu . “Doruk ! ” … Tam yarı yolda durakladı. Fark etmişti. Başını eğdi, “Şimdi de halüsinasyon görmeye başladım “ dedi. Yavaşça ilerleyip kanepesine tekrar uzandı ve sırtını döndü.  
Doruk evin içinde yürümeye başladı. Demir mutfağa doğru gittiğini hissetti . “Demom ya , kilerde biskrem varmış .Çizi de var mıdır burada bir yerde? Sanırım yok. Anlaşılan tatlı-tuzlu yapamayacağız. Neyse, tatlı-tatlı yaparız artık. Çay var mı ya evde, demlesek mi? Güzel gidiyor çayla . “ dedi. Demir yüzünü yastığa gömdü. Tepki veremedi.   
Doruk evin içinde konuşarak gezmeye devam etti. “ Sahi sarı fırtına ile neden ayrıldınız bakayım ? Sarı fırtına sana destek olmak için gelmişti ama kovdun yine onu . Hem ağlak kontes ve çakma dâhiye de aynısını yaptın. Gerçi evine gelen herkese aynısını yaptın , oluyor mu böyle ? “   
Demir kalktı yattığı yerden ; Doruk’a bakmadı bile, yavaşça lavaboya doğru ilerledi. O an, 2 hafta önce kırdığı vazonun parçası , çıplak ayağına battı. “Ahh” dedi ayağını birden çekerek . Az önce yattığı kanepenin tepesinde oturan Doruk “ Sakarsın yemin ediyorum , 6 oldu bu . “ dedi gülerek. “Ayrıca ayağın kanlar içinde, enfeksiyon kapacaksın bak ,haberin olsun. “ dedi.   
Demir, ayağının acısına ek olarak Doruk’un dakikalardır susmaması nedeniyle parladı bir anda. “ Sus artık. Yeter! Git! Git! “ diyerek topallayarak banyoya doğru ilerledi. Banyoya gidip, elini yüzünü yıkadı. Korkunç gözüküyordu, yüzü bembeyaz bir haldeydi. Aynadaki yansımasına baktı bir süre. Sonra da aklına “Git” diyerek bağırdığı Doruk geldi. Gözleri doldu, pat diye çıktı banyodan . “Bekle, gitme ne olur , gitme. “ diyerek salonda Doruk’u aramaya başladı. “Özür dilerim, bir daha sana kötü bir şey söylemeyeceğim. Sana yemin ediyorum, söylemeyeceğim. Ne olur geri dön” diyerek salonda ve mutfakta telaşlı bir biçimde onu aramaya devam etti. O arada yukarıdan inen Doruk’u gördü. “Sende zengin zevksizliği var ya , şu evin haline bak ” diyerek salona doğru ilerledi Doruk. Demir gülümsedi, rahatlamıştı birden . “Buradasın… “ diyerek peşinden ilerledi onun. Doruk, salona geçip kanepenin en uç köşesine oturdu. Demir dolu dolu gözlerle onu izleyerek 2 haftadır yattığı kanepesine uzandı yine. Uykusuna yenik düşerken; fısıldayarak “ Ne olur beni bırakma olur mu? Özür dilerim , çok özür dilerim. “ dedi. Uyku onu tamamen eline geçirirken ; “Konuşur musun ? Lütfen hiç susma …“ dedi ve gözleri kapandı o an …  
Berhayat Hastanesi’ne kapkara bir haber gideli tam 2 hafta olmuştu. O gece gelen haber her şeyin parlaklığını , ışığını söndürmüştü işte. Fark etmedikleri, görmezden geldikleri, olsa ne olur olmasa ne olur diye düşündükleri adamın gidişi, hastanedeki bütün enerjiyi de beraberinde götürmüştü. Demir o gün 2 hafta kadar izin alıp eve gitmişti. İstemiyordu o hali görmek , boş bir hastanede çalışmak. Tanju hoca 1 hafta kadar sinirleri tepesinde gezmişti. Hep sinirli olan o başhekim ; bu sefer o halinden 5 kat daha sinirliydi. Herkes neden olduğunu bilip , bilmiyormuş gibi geziyordu onun yanında. Tek Tanju hoca etkilenmemişti tabi bundan ; 4 gün boyunca gülmek yasaktı o hastanede. Herkes düzenli bir biçimde işini yapıyor , işlerinin olmadığı zamanlar ise boşluğa bakarak dalıp gidiyorlardı. Ancak her acı gibi bu acı da etkisini yitirmeye başlamıştı. Yavaş yavaş eskiye dönüyordu hastane ancak eskiye dönemeyen ; tek gayesi izler bırakmak olan o adamın göğüslerinde en derin izleri bıraktığı o kişiler bu düzenin dışında kalıyorlardı.   
Tanju hoca çat diye asistan odasına daldı, odada kimin olduğunda bakmadan konuşmaya başladı. “Evet arkadaşlar, günaydın. İki vakamız var bugün. Ali ve Nazlı, siz Ferman hocanızlasınız. Doruk ve Demir de benimle olacaklar. Sahi Doruk nerede , hiç geç kalmazdı o ? “. Son cümlesini bitiremedi Tanju, Ali ve Nazlı başlarını eğmişlerdi. Elleriyle yüzünü kapattı birkaç saniye,öylece kaldı. Sonrasında “Demir’in izni bitmişti değil mi ? “ dedi . “ Bugün gelmeli . “ Kafasını salladı Nazlı . “Anladım “ diyip odadan çıkarken ; Ali dönüp bir anda “Yeni bir asistan gelecek mi hocam ?” dedi . Tanju boşluğa baktı bir an, sesi çıkamamıştı. “Bilmiyorum “ diyerek çıktı odadan . Yavaşça yürüyerek odasına girdi. Kafasını masaya dayadı, içeri Beliz girince kalktı birden. “Tanju iyi misin? “ dedi Beliz. Dertleşmeyi pek sevmeyen , bütün duyguları içinde yaşayan Tanju’nun bu seferlik bir şeyler söylemek geldi içinden. “Sabah asistanların odasına girdiğimde ; Doruk’u sordum. 2 haftadır bunu yapıyorum biliyor musun? Alışamadım hala . Durup dururken Doruk’u sorasım geliyor ve istemsizce onu soruyorum. Karşımdakiler de bana öylece bakıp başlarını eğiyorlar. Atlatamıyorum yokluğunu hala . “ dedi Tanju Beliz’e bakarak.   
Beliz bu tepkiyi hiç ama hiç beklemiyordu. Masanın önündeki koltuklardan birine oturup başını eğdi . “ Ben de hala o acildeki halini silemiyorum kafamdan. Pek tanımazdım , muhabbetim yoktu ama hep dimdik, güçlü görünürdü bana. Dağ gibi güçlü…” Tanju yavaş bir şekilde devam etti Beliz’in cümlesine… “ Gerçekten dağ gibi güçlüydü, öyle gözüküyordu hep. Başarılı,genç bir doktor… Kafamda böyle yer etmiş , benim gençliğime benzetiyordum onu hep, biliyor musun? Ama o acildeki hali … 4 askerin hepsine tek tek gidip onları geri getirme çabası… Sonra kendi hastasına geri dönüp yanına çöküp ağlaması… İlk defa bir insanın bu kadar çöktüğünü gördüm ben … Dağ gibi çocuk gözümüzün önünde un ufak oldu resmen . Parçaları dağıldı her tarafa , acilin her tarafı onun acısı ile kaplandı.” Beliz sustu birkaç saniye … “Cenazede ne kadar çok insan vardı öyle. Ne kadar çok seveni varmış.” Tanju duraksadı; “Kocaman orgeneral profesörler, askerler, komutanlar, gaziler, aileler... Arkasında ne kadar çok insan bıraktı . “ dedi sakince. “Bir de büyük büyük pişmanlıklar …” dedi fısıldayarak . Beliz anlamamıştı ne dediğini , “Efendim ? “ diye sordu . “ Hiç “ diyerek laptopunu açtı Tanju . Konuyu dağıtmak istiyordu ; “Sen niye gelmiştin? “. Disiplini , bilgisi, pratikliği, insanlarla iletişimi o genç doktoru oranın en iyisi yapıyordu hep. Tam onluk bir asistandı, tam olarak. Birini kaybetmenin verdiği hissi çok iyi biliyordu, yaşamıştı bunu daha önce. Ama bu his , bu sefer, kalbini sıkan bu his çok farklıydı. “Keşke” barındırıyordu bu sefer , belki de farklı hissetmesinin sebebi buydu. Atlatamıyordu bu hissi…  
Hastanenin bir alt katında atlatamayan biri daha vardı bu haberi. Her zaman sımsıcak bir gülümseme ile gezen Selvi hemşire 2 haftadır ruh gibiydi. İçinden gülümsemek gelmiyor, duygusuz bir yüz haliyle geziyordu etrafta. Etrafındaki kişiler bu olaydan neden bu kadar etkilendiğini bir türlü anlayamıyorlardı. Onlar için sadece bir iş arkadaşı olan bu adam , Selvi için farklı mıydı yani? Farklıydı , Selvi için onu kaybetmek , küçük erkek kardeşini kaybetmekle aynı hissi vermişti , ama onlar bu durumun farkında bile değillerdi. Gün geçtikçe iyileşmeye başlayan, o derin acının sızısını daha az hisseden Selvi birkaç dakika sonra hastaneye gelecek küçük bir misafirle 2 hafta öncesine ışınlanacağının farkında bile değildi. Her zamanki bankosunda oturduğu sırada ; neşeli bir ses duydu.   
“Baba, hadi biraz daha hızlı gidelim. Doruk abime nasıl koştuğumu göstermem lazım, hadi “ diyerek babasını çekiştiren bir kız çocuğu ona doğru yaklaşmaktaydı. Selvi’nin Doruk ismini duyması donmasına sebep olmuştu.   
Küçük kız çocuğu bankoya yaklaştı ve cıvıl cıvıl bir ses tonuyla “Merhaba ; Doruk abiyle görüşebilir miyim acaba? Onun hastalarından biriydim ben . 2 ay önce onunla telefonla konuştuk ; ona Kapadokya’ya gideceğimi söyledim . O da mutlaka orada çektirdiğim fotoğrafları görmek istediğini , hem de hastaneye uğramamı, beni özlediğini, beni görmek istediğini söyledi. Biraz geç oldu ama geldik sonunda. Gelmeden önce babam onu telefondan aradı ancak telefonu kapalıydı. Acaba rica etsem onu çağırabilir misiniz? Adım Tuğçe “ dedi heyecanlı bir şekilde, hızlı hızlı konuşurken . Selvi hemşire donup kalmıştı , kıpırdayamadı bir süre. Olayı gören Açelya ve Gülin yaklaştılar hemen. Açelya tanımıştı Tuğçe’yi. Yavaşça, karşısındaki kadının neden donduğunu anlamaya çalışan Tuğçe’nin babasının yanına yaklaştı. “ Acaba biraz konuşabilir miyiz , yalnız “ dedi. Tuğçe bir gariplik sezmişti. “ Neden dondunuz ki? Doruk abi nerede , çağırsanıza…” gülümsemesi yavaştan kayboldu küçük kızın; o heyecanlı , enerji dolu hali bir anda sönmüştü. Hafifçe uzağa giden babası ve hemşireye baktı ; sonra hiçbir şey söylemeden öylece donup kalan hemşireye döndü , hemşirenin yanına gelmiş olan sekretere gözü kaydı sonra , o sekreterin gözünden bir, iki damla yaş süzüldüğünü fark etti. Tekrar babasına döndü, babası duyduğu şeyler sonucunda elleri ile ağzını kapatmıştı , şaşkın bir şekilde dinliyordu olayları. Anladı Tuğçe bir şeylerin olduğunu. Bağırmaya başladı . “ Doruk abiyi çağırsanıza. Nerede , hastaneden mi gitti? Hastaneden gittiyse telefonunu verin , konuşayım onunla. Ne olur söylesenize, ne olur … “ diyerek ağlamaya başladı. “ Bir şey oldu , Doruk abiye bir şey oldu . Doruk abi , Doruk abi… “ diyerek bağırmaya başladı, sesini duyurmaya çalışıyordu. Babası hızlıca yaklaştı yanına . Kolundan tutup “ Hadi kızım gidelim, anlatacağım ben sana ne olduğunu; gel “ diyerek çıkışa doğru götürmeye çalıştı küçük kızı. Kız anlamıştı ne olduğunu , orada kalmak için inat etti. Ağlaması şiddetlendi . “ Ben onunla konuştum, 2 ay önce konuştum. Bana oranın en yüksek tepesine çık dedi, çıktım. Balona bindim . Bir sürü fotoğraf çekildim. Onları gösterecektim ben ona. Hem koşabiliyorum artık , dans da edebiliyorum. Yeni bir dans öğrenmiştim, onu gösterecektim ona. Gelsin , çağırın gelsin, ne olur gelsin. “ diyerek çöktü olduğu yere… Selvi hemşire yavaşça kalktı oturduğu sandalyeden. Açelya’ya dönerek, “Acile götürün , sakinleştirici yapın . “ dedi. Buz gibi bir şekilde yavaşça ilerleyerek boş bir oda buldu kendine . İçeri girip , kapıyı kapattı ve o an, içinde tuttuğu bütün gözyaşları o yorgun gözlerinden dökülmeye başladı. Hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlıyordu, geçmiyordu bu his, ağladıkça daha çok ağlayası geliyordu. “Neden , neden gittin , neden ? “ diyerek sayıklamaya başladı… O gün o kocaman hastanede, bir hasta odasını kardeşini kaybetmiş bir ablanın gözyaşları doldurmuştu, kimse bunun farkına bile varmadı…

Tuğçe’ye sakinleştirici verdikten sonra dolu dolu gözlerle hemşire odasına doğru yola koyuldu Açelya . Yolda Güneş ile karşılaştı . Güneş “ Ne oldu “ diye sorunca; Açelya “ Tuğçe geldi, hani şu küçük kız var ya . Kız Doruk ‘u görmeye gelmiş, bir şey diyemedik, kaldık öylece. Anladı tabi, kız ne olduğunu … Off, Güneş aşırı kötüydü, aşırı. “ diyerek gözlerinden bir iki damla yaşın süzülmesine izin verdi. Duraksadı Güneş , duvara yaslanma ihtiyacı hissetti. “Geçen de şu tatlı down sendromlu çocuk geldi, Tolga. Üşütmüş baya bir, acile getirmiş babası. Çocuk bizi görünce kankam diye sayıklamaya başladı. Ali’yi çağırdık, yüzüne bakmadı Ali’nin . Doruk’u istiyormuş. Bir serum takamadık , düşün . Başka hastaneye gitti , şu an gelemez falan diye bin tane şey söyledik ama inanmadı çocuk. En sonunda uyutmak zorunda kaldık. İçim paramparça oldu biliyor musun ? “ dedi boşluğa bakarak. 1- 2 dakika durduktan sonra, Açelya gözyaşlarını sildi, toparladı kendini. Geçmiş anılara dalan Güneş’in omzuna dokundu, “ Haydi Selvi ablaya bakalım, çok kötü gözüküyordu “ diyerek yürümeye başladı.

Berhayat Hastanesi’nin bodrum katından 2 adamın kahkahaları yükseliyordu yine. “ Oğlum o ihaleyi nasıl kaybettin ya ? Nasıl holding fatihisin sen? “ … “Karşıdaki kişinin teklifini görsen şoka girerdin şoka. Kaplan gibilerdi kaplan . “ “ E sen de aslan gibisin “ dedi gülerek Doruk. Demir kafasını kaldırıp Doruk’a bakarken, Doruk fırsattan istifade gol atmıştı. “Gol, böyle gol atılır işte. “ dedi coşarak. Demir oflamıştı “Neyse , 1 el daha ? “ dedi. Doruk gülerek “Hadi, seni bir el daha yeneyim “ diyerek langırtın köşesine yaklaştı. Demir’in telefonu çaldı o an . Telefonunu açmak için eline aldığı an karşısındaki adam bir anda kayboldu . Telefon da susmuştu. Demir şaşırmış bir şekilde “ Doruk nereye gittin , Doruk “ diyerek telefonu langırtın üzerine bırakıp Doruk ‘u bodrum katında aramaya başladı. O an telefonu bir daha çaldı. Demir telefonu açtı , aklı hala Doruk’un nereye gittiğindeydi. Telefondaki kadın “ Demir beyle mi görüşüyorum? Doruk Özütürk’ün yakınısınız değil mi? Size vermem gereken bir haber var efendim . Lütfen sakin olun. “ dediği anda kan ter içinde sıçradı Demir.   
Karşısında çizi yiyen Doruk; “ 3 saattir uyuyorsun ya , sıkıldım burada. Ayrıca yeni rekorun hayırlı olsun . 3 saat… Partiyle kutlayalım mı bunu , dıp dıs dıp dıs “ diyerek ellerini başının yanında sallamaya başladı gülerek. Yavaşça yanına gelirken konuşmaya devam etti. “ Ayrıca güzel anıların neden içine ediyorsun ? Narsist misin sen ya ? Bırak güzel kalsın o anılar. “ Demir gözlerini ayırmadan Doruk’u izlemeye devam etti. Kafası allak bullak bir haldeydi. 2 haftadır doğru düzgün uyuyamıyor , uyusa bile en fazla yarım saat uyup korkunç bir kabusla uyanıyordu . Evde bulunan birkaç şey haricinde hiçbir şey yememiş, alkol dışında hiçbir şey içmemişti. Şimdi de gördüğü halüsinasyon ile kabuslar arasında kalmış , ne tepki vereceğini bilmiyordu. Boş bir şekilde izliyordu sadece , zihni karmakarışık bir şekildeydi. Yeniden gözleri kapandı yavaşça…  
“Ben bu motora binmem, arabayla gidelim “. Doruk Demir’in bu cümlesine şaşırmış bir şekilde tepki verdi. “Ne? Korkak mısın sen ya ?Arabayla bu trafikte saatler sürer oraya gitmemiz. Korkaklık yapma haydi ,al şu kaskı tak . Haydi!” diyerek kaskı uzattı ona. Birlikte motosiklete binip ilerlemeye başladılar. Zifiri karanlıkta giderlerken Doruk motosikletin hızını arttırdı . Demir korkmuştu , “Doruk yavaşla, Doruk” derken şarampole yaklaştığının farkına vardı. “Doruk, gitme ; Doruk kendine gel Doruk!! “ diyerek yine sıçradı uykusundan.   
Doruk salonun tam ortasına koyduğu sandalyede otururken ; “ Hayatında ilk defa motora binmiştin be. Hayatına sadece heyecan getirmemişim, birçok ilki de yaşatmışım sana “ dedi kahkaha atarak.   
Bu söz Demir’i oldukça etkiledi. Bir anda kalkıp karşısında oturan adama doğru bağırmaya başladı.  
“Ya yeter artık. Neden ya neden? Neden girdin benim hayatıma ? Ben normal , dümdüz, gri bir hayat sürüyordum işte. Derdim tasam yoktu. 2 işi bile birlikte yönetiyordum. Neden hayatıma gelip benim hayatımın içine ettin? Neden beni seçtin, neden ? “ Sinirliydi karşısındaki adama , ama gözyaşlarını tutamıyordu da. Yüzünden aşağı boşalan inci taneleri ile bağırmaya devam etti Demir. “Gri olan hayatıma neden renk getirdin ki sen? Bir sürü renk getirdin, bir sürü. Alıştırdın beni buna. Şimdi de o getirdiğin bütün renkleri alıp gittin! Simsiyah kaldım simsiyah… Gri iken iyiydim ben , az da olsa ışık vardı içimde , ama şimdi kopkoyu ışıksız bir haldeyim. “ Çökme ihtiyacı hissetti Demir. Kanepeye oturup yüzünü ellerinin arasına alarak hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı. O haberi aldığı ilk günün ardından bir daha hiç ağlamamıştı. Sessiz bir ölüm halinde gibiydi. Bedeni yaşamaya devam ediyordu ama ruhu can çekişiyordu. Karşısındaki adam yavaşça yaklaştı ona . “ Siyah her zaman griden daha iyidir. Arada kalmış, basit bir hayatın yok artık ; yaşadığını hissediyorsun işte. “ dedi . Demir ağlamaklı bir ses tonu ile ; “Ama bu canımı çok yakıyor , aşırı çok yanıyor , aşırı. Böyle yaşadığımı hissetmek istemiyorum ben “ dedi . “Yaşadığımızı en iyi nasıl hissederiz biliyor musun ? Acı çekerek… Acı duyguların en yoğunudur. Vücudunun her tarafını sarar , sızlatır, her zerreni hissedersin böylece.”   
Tam karşısındaki büyük sehpanın köşesine oturdu adam . Demir başını kaldırıp onunla göz göze geldi. “Her şeyin suçlusu benim işte. Seni o haldeyken bırakmamam gerekiyordu. Neden o kelimeleri … Söyleyip gittim ki yanından ? Neden? Motosiklete binmene asla izin vermemeliydim.” Karşısındaki adam gülümsedi . “ Yapı olarak pek söz dinlemem biliyorsun . Kafamı koyduğumu yaparım genelde, hatta her zaman. Sen ne yaparsan yap , istersen önüme set çek, o seti yıkar ; yine o motosiklete binerdim. Bunu çok iyi biliyorsun , kendini suçlamayı bırak artık. “ dedi. Demir ağlamaklı , pişman bir bakış attı . “Bana kırgın gittin sen. “ Gülümsemesini arttırdı Doruk ; “Sana kızmadım, kırgın değildim. Merak etme.” dedi. Bu durumda ne derdi Doruk , bilmiyordu. İçinde bir yerde bu karışık his devam etmekteydi ama zihni onu rahatlatmak istemişti ve o da böyle bir Doruk yaratmıştı kendine. Asıl Doruk da cevap verebilseydi , benzer cevabı verirdi, Demir keşke bunu bilebilseydi…   
O hastanede Doruk’a en yakın kişi olmasına rağmen o bile anlamamış, çözememişti onu. Hem kendisinin o adam üzerindeki ; hem de onu kaybetmeden önce Doruk’un onun üzerindeki etkisini asla görememişti . Hep böyle olmaz mıydı? Varlığına alıştığın biri bir anda ortadan kaybolunca boşluğa düşmez miydi insan ? O insanı göğüs kafesinin en korunaklı yerine koyup sarıp sarmaladığını; ancak göğüs kafesinin içinde derinlerden gelen bir sızı olduğunu fark ettiğinde anlamaz mıydı insan ? Demir de farkında olmadan göğüs kafesinin en derin, en korunan yerine koymuştu işte Doruk’u. Alışmıştı onun orada olmasına. Ama o adam gittiğinde; o korunaklı yer sadece boş kalmamış, derin bir iz de bırakmıştı orada. Ruhunun en derinine kadar iniyordu o büyük iz. Hayatta tek gayesi iz bırakmak olan o adam da ; sessiz sedasız o hastaneden giderken , arkasında bu kadar derin bir iz bırakacağını asla düşünmemişti. Onu mutlu eden , iyi hissetmesini sağlayan , farkında olmadan kendini hep onun yanında bulduğu , yakın hissettiği, içindeki o kurumuş bahçeyi canlandırmayı başaran o adamda bu kadar derin bir iz bırakmayı ister miydi , istemezdi belki de. O geçmişini şah damarı kadar yakınında tutan o adam, ona şimdiki zamanı hissettiren bu adamı bu halde koymak asla istemezdi. Çok kızardı ona , aynı zamanda da üzülürdü. O sadece hatırlanmak istiyordu, buralardan bir Doruk Özütürk geçti denmesini istiyordu o kadar; ama ömrü boyunca onu unutamayacak , ruhunun en derinliklerinde onun yarattığı boşluk ile yaşamak zorunda kalacak bir adamın varlığını asla tahmin edemezdi o da .   
Elini omzuna koydu Doruk. Demir daldığı o büyük dalgalı okyanustan çıkıp geldi. “ Terapiye gitmelisin , bu böyle olmaz. Ayrıca hastaneye de gitmen gerekiyor. Bu şekilde, burada yaşayamazsın .” Demir bakışlarını ona çevirmeden ; “ Gitmeyeceğim. Orada çalışmayı istemiyorum artık. Orada çalışmak kabus gibi bir şey olacak benim için” dedi sinirli bir biçimde . “Eskisi gibi hissetmiyorum artık . Eski Demir değilim ben .”   
Doruk yavaş ve sakin bir şekilde konuşmaya devam etti. “O zaman, yeni Demir olarak yeni bir hayata başla . Yepyeni bir hayata… Yeni bir şehir , hatta yeni bir ülke, yeni bir ev, yeni bir hastane . “ Demir karşı çıktı o an . “Bana tavsiye vermeyi kes” dedi . Doruk da sinirlenmişti, “Kimseyi dinlemeyen sen, beni dinleyeceksin. Ben herkes değilim. “ Sonra az önce kullandığı yumuşak ses tonuna geri döndü . “Şirketi başka birine sat. Git başka bir ülkeye ve yeni bir hayata başla Demir” dedi . Demir birkaç dakika düşünüp , kafasını salladı . Doruk oturduğu sehpadan kalkıp “ İşte bu , Demir Aldırmaz budur. “ dedi. “Ama doktorluğu bırakmak yok, tamam mı? “ demesini takiben Demir “Bırakır mıyım be , bırakmayacağım asla. “ dedi. “Haydi biraz uyu. Zombi gibisin “gülümsemişti. 2 haftadır kabuslarla yaşayan , doğru düzgün uyumayan o adam “ Gideceğim ama ilk önce biraz uyuyayım” diyerek yavaşça uzandı kanepeye . “ Sen gitme tamam mı , burada kal. “ dedi gözleri kapanırken. O gece uykuya dalarken , Doruk’u son kez gördüğünün farkında değildi. Uyandığında onu bir daha görememiş ve bütün evde telaşlı bir şekilde yine aramıştı onu. Gelmediğini anlayınca da kanepeye oturup hıçkıra hıçkıra ağlamaya başladı . İçindeki bütün zehri o evin parkeleri üzerine akıtıyordu. O an ağlarken, bir şeyin daha farkına vardı. Bir daha onu göremeyecek , sesini asla duyamayacaktı ama ruhundaki o derin iz ömrü boyunca onunla birlikte gidecekti.  
Bir yabancı bir şehre gelmiş ve sadece varlığıyla bile arkasında koca bir hikaye bırakmıştı. O hikaye , etrafındaki birkaç kişide onun bile beklemediği derinlikte izler yaratmıştı. Sevilmek isteyen , kendisine yeni bir aile bulma gayesiyle o hastaneye gelen o yabancı , arkasında tamı tamına 3 kişilik bir aile bırakmıştı. Geçmişi karanlık olan , disiplinli ve başarılı bir baş hekim; dünya tatlısı, sevdikleri kişilere tam bir abla olan bir baş hemşire ve en önemlisi dümdüz bir hayat süren bir doktor… En derin izlerini bıraktığı bu 3 kişi bu yabancıdan sonra asla eskisi gibi olamayacaklardı … O yabancı ise , bu üç kişi dahil birçok kişinin ruhunda bıraktığı izlerle yaşamına devam edecekti...


End file.
